Doragon Aruji
Doragon is one of the main fighters of the group, founded by Vidien Eirenger, the Battle-Mage, and Wolf, the Animal Folk, who's name inspired the group's name. Doragon is also a chef for the team, and a fighter, using his lower body to fight most of the time, using Black-Leg Style to fight effectively this way. Personality Doragon is a calm fellow, not letting what he sees as simplistic get in his way, and this is good, because when he does get mad, a fire lights inside of him, turning him from calm, and collective, to ready to fight, and willing to wreck anything in his path, including his enemy. Several things can provoke him, ironically not things to himself so much. One of the things that angers him, is when people harm innocent women. Another example of this, is when his friends are unfairly hurt, and can't defend themselves. This could be considered pride, or sympathy, by several people. Doragon simply finds it as such in a way, but not as simple as that, the feeling stemming from his own lack of ability to fight many things in his life. History Doragon grew up in Thraben, without a dad, since his dad was in the Thraben Army, as a commander. Because of this fact, Doragon grew up around his mother, who taught him how to live, survive, and treat other people. Doragon didn't know alot about his father though, since he was never really there for him. But when his father was around, Doragon could feel the bond between them, the similarities, and their similar thought patterns. So when his father died, Doragon became sad, and was mocked for it, throwing him into tendencies of fighting with others, refusing to let his dead father be disrespected. Doragon later grew closer to his mom, since she was his only parent, relying on her to continue his life lessons. Once his mother died, Doragon was officially an orphan, and as all orphans were treated, he was to be sent to Holy Cross Orphanage. Doragon refused to be in an orphanage, so he took necessary supplies to live, and went living on the streets. Doragon knew that he had no friends in Thraben, that didn't know why he ran off, and no parents to worry about him, so he had no worries, of course, living on the streets wasn't easy, he was constantly chased and attacked by guards, and thugs. Too bad that beating Doragon wasn't easy either. Doragon outran and outpunched his way through the rough streets of Thraben, before finally leaving, sick and tired of Thraben and how it looked, and how it smelled. Doragon explored, off to find a new world, away from annoying old Thraben. And that's what Doragon walked into, at a rebel camp, he met people his age. Their names were Rose Adene, Moore, Akab, Hiko Mihawk, Clocktongan, Iridescence, Landon Fletcher and Byoki Kyoki. He also met the two people who would further change his life, all of their lives. Vidien Eirenger, and Wolf. They became the Lone Wolf group, their job? Saving the innocent, and thwarting evil in its tracks. Every one of them went their own way. Rose doing her own thing, Moore and Akab became Doragon's closer friends, while he became friends with Hiko, Clocktongan, Landon, and Byoki. Later in life, Doragon became more efficient, helping people, making a name for himself, and working with his friends, doing several things, like entering tournaments, and saving innocent people from evil forces. Doragon later noticed an old friend, Rose Adene, becoming a tyrant, with her guild, Floreo Reona. This became bad, as she was enslaving and attacking innocent people. Doragon decided he had to stop this, so with Akab, he found a base that he was told of from people Rose had captured. Doragon and Akab went and entered the base, they found enough space and supplies to run a guild. This became major for them, it was their way to rebel against the injustice of Floreo Reona. Doragon, along with Akab, and their other friends, Landon, and Moore, they were the first four to establish the guild. But they needed a name, not just any name, a name to show what they wanted, a name to represent the entire group. They eventually decided to name is Lone Sublimity. With this guild, they built a name for it, a name that would rival Floreo Reona, and counter the guild too, along with helping other people on Terra every day. A lot had happened in that guild, involving Doragon's allies and friends, but they kept perserving.Suddenly, one day, Rose Adene had fell, from several issues, and the main goal of Lone Sublimity was done. One day, in a childish refute, Akab and Doragon had an emotional skirmish for leadership of Lone Sublimity, for several reasons, the ending result was Akab being leader. With this, Doragon was reduced to a member. Ironically, this freed Doragon a bit more, to where, in order to fix his now noticed weakness, he went to go train on the Baratie, to become not only a great chef, but a great fighter too. Eventually, Doragon left to go reclaim what he left behind, his guild, but before anything dramatic and cool could happen, the recruitment for Earth began. Apparently, Earth had been having issues, and needed the help of the Lone Wolf team, which everyone who could make it, made it to, off to travel through space, in order to find Earth, and that, is where Sage is now, ironically, with his still best friend, Akab.